Upgrade (disambiguation)
Upgrades are game mechanisms introduced in the 1.0 Update. Upgrades are additional items within the game that cost cookies to unlock. Once unlocked, each upgrade will provide a special boost to cookie production, which lasts until you reset (except Elder Pledge, Elder Covenant and Revoke Elder Covenant). Each cookie producing building except the Cursor and Grandma has five upgrades associated with it; the first two are unlocked at purchasing one of the associated building, then another each at 10, 50, and 100 purchases. The Cursor has ten upgrades, and its last upgrade is available after 240 of them have been purchased. The Grandma has 5 upgrades, in addition to one for each superior building, equaling a total of 13. The grandma's 'variant' upgrades are unlocked when 15 of that variant's building have been built. for example, the farmer variant is unlocked by owning 15 farms, and so on... Upgrades for Buildings Cursor }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:left" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="18%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Reinforced index finger colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100 The mouse gains +1 cookie per click. Cursors gain +0.1 base CpS. "prod prod" 0 - Carpal tunnel prevention cream 400 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "it... it hurts to click..." 1 - Ambidextrous 10 10,000 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "Look ma, both hands!" 2 - Thousand fingers 20 500,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.1 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickity" 3 - Million fingers 40 50,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.5 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickity" 4 - Billion fingers 80 500,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +2 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickity" 5 - Trillion fingers 120 5,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +10 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickity" 6 - Quadrillion fingers 160 50,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +20 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickityclick" 43 - Quintillion fingers 200 50,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +100 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "man, just go click click click click click, it’s real easy, man." 82 - Sextillion fingers 240 500,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain another +200 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "sometimes things just click" 109 } }} *Note that Carpal tunnel prevention cream and Ambidextrous '''only stack with '''Reinforced index finger. All other upgrades are not affected by the multiplier. Grandmas }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Forwards from grandma colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Grandmas gain +0.3 base CpS. "RE:RE:thought you'd get a kick out of this ;))" 7 - Steel-plated rolling pins 10,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Just what you kneaded." 8 - Lubricated dentures 10 100,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "squish" 9 - Prune juice 50 5,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Gets me going." 44 - Double-thick glasses 1001 100,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Oh... so THAT's what I've been baking." 110 - Farmer grandmas 15 farms 50,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A nice farmer to grow more cookies." 57 - Worker grandmas 15 factories 300,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A nice worker to manufacture more cookies." 58 - Miner grandmas 15 mines 1,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A nice miner to dig more cookies." 59 - Cosmic grandmas 15 shipments 4,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A nice thing to... uh... cookies." 60 - Transmuted grandmas 15 alchemy labs 20,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A nice golden grandma to convert into more cookies." 61 - Altered grandmas 15 portals 166,666,600 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "a NiCe GrAnDmA tO bA##########" 62 - Grandmas' grandmas 15 time machines 12,345,678,900 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A nice grandma's nice grandma to bake double the cookies." 63 - Antigrandmas 15 antimatter condensers 399,999,999,900 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "A mean antigrandma to vomit more cookies. (Do not put in contact with normal grandmas; loss of matter may occur.)" 103 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Farm }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Cheap hoes colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 5,000 Farms gain '+1''' base CpS. "Rake in the dough!" 10 - Fertilizer 50,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "It's chocolate, I swear." 11 - Cookie trees 10 500,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "A relative of the breadfruit." 12 - Genetically-modified cookies 50 25,000,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "All-natural mutations." 45 - Gingerbread scarecrows 1001 500,000,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "Staring at your crops with mischievous glee." 111 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Factory }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sturdier conveyor belts colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 30,000 Factories gain +4 base CpS. "You're going places." 13 - Child labor 300,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Cheaper, healthier workforce." 14 - Sweatshop 10 3,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Slackers will be terminated." 15 - Radium reactors 50 150,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Gives your cookies a healthy glow." 46 - Recombobulators 1001 3,000,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "A major part of cookie recombobulation." 112 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Mine }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sugar gas colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100,000 Mines gain +10 base CpS. "A cheap, volatile gas, found in the depths of some chocolate caves." 16 - Megadrill 1,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "You're in deep." 17 - Ultradrill 10 10,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Finally caved in?" 18 - Ultimadrill 50 500,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Pierce the heavens, etc." 47 - H-bomb mining 1001 10,000,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Questionable efficiency, but spectacular nonetheless." 113 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Shipment }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Vanilla nebulae colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 400,000 Shipments gain +30 base CpS. "If you removed your space helmet, you could probably smell it! (Note: don't do that.)" 19 - Wormholes 4,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "By using these as shortcuts, your ships can travel much faster." 20 - Frequent flyer 10 40,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "Come back soon!" 21 - Warp drive 50 2,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "To boldly bake." 48 - Chocolate monoliths 1001 40,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "My god. It's full of chocolate bars." 114 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Alchemy Lab }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Antimony colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 2,000,000 Alchemy labs gain +100 base CpS. "Actually worth a lot of mony." 22 - Essence of dough 20,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Extracted through the 5 ancient steps of alchemical baking." 23 - True chocolate 10 200,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "The purest form of cacao." 24 - Ambrosia 50 10,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Adding this to the cookie mix is sure to make them even more addictive! Perhaps dangerously so. Let's hope you can keep selling these legally." 49 - Aqua crustulae 1001 200,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Careful with the dosing - one drop too much and you get muffins. And nobody likes muffins." 115 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Portal }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Ancient tablet colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 16,666,660 Portals gain +1666 base CpS. "A strange slab of peanut brittle, holding an ancient cookie recipe. Neat!" 25 - Insane oatling workers 166,666,600 Portals are twice as efficient. "ARISE, MY MINIONS!" 26 - Soul bond 10 1,666,666,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "So I just sign up and get more cookies? Sure, whatever!" 27 - Sanity dance 50 83,333,300,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "We can change if we want to. We can leave our brains behind." 50 - Brane transplant 1001 1,666,666,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "This refers to the practice of merging higher dimensional universes, or "branes", with our own, in order to facilitate transit (and harvesting of precious cookie dough)." 116 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Time machine }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Flux capacitors colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,234,567,890 Time machines gain +9876 base CpS. "Bake to the future." 28 - Time paradox resolver 9,876,543,210 Time machines are twice as efficient. "No more fooling around with your own grandmother!" 29 - Quantum conundrum 10 98,765,456,789 Time machines are twice as efficient. "There is only one constant, and that is universal uncertainty. Or is it?" 30 - Causality enforcer 50 1,234,567,890,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "What happened, happened." 51 - Yestermorrow comparators 1001 123,456,789,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "Fortnights into milleniums." 117 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Antimatter Condenser }|AntimatterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sugar bosons colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 39,999,999,990 Antimatter condensers gain +99,999 base CpS. "Sweet firm bosons" 99 - String theory 399,999,999,900 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "Reveals new insight about the true meaning of baking cookies (and, as a bonus, the structure of the universe)." 100 - Large macaron collider 10 3,999,999,999,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "How singular!" 101 - Big bang bake 50 199,999,999,950,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "And that's how it all began." 102 - Reverse cyclotrons 1001 3,999,999,999,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "These can uncollision particles and unspin atoms. For... uh... better flavor, and stuff." 118 } 1 Not included in 1.037 beta.}} Income-multiplier Upgrades These upgrades contribute to a multiplier of the cookie income, which is the total output of all the buildings equipped with their respective upgrades. The income-multiplier upgrades are a mid-game to end-game feature since their prices can go very high. Flavored Cookies Flavored cookies add an amount to the base multiplier, starting from 100%. These bonuses do not stack multiplicatively; namely, each upgrade adds a fixed amount to the base multiplier. Any multipliers from heavenly chips are treated in the same way as flavored cookies in that they are added as fixed amounts to the same total. Having all cookies would give you a total boost to the base multiplier by 555%. Kitten Upgrades Each kitten upgrade boosts your income multiplier bonus by a proportion, based on your current percentage points (pp) of Milk. Each kitten compounds its own new bonus into all other multipliers, so kittens can be very valuable. (In other words, each successive kitten upgrade stacks multiplicatively upon all other upgrades, including other level(s) of kitten upgrades!) The first kitten contributes a bonus of 5% per 100 percentage points of milk (ex. 1.05x for 100pp milk, 1.10x for 200pp milk, etc.). The next one gives a new bonus of 10% for each 100pp, the third 20% per 100pp, then the last 20% per 100pp again. Remember that these stack multiplicatively onto each other - thus, the fourth kitten will add a bigger (linear) boost than the third. The upgrades act upon the overall bonus multiplier, called "Mult". This starts at 100% (or 1.0) with no upgrades, and is built up in a particular order. First, the flavoured cookie bonuses and non-grandma research centre buffs are added together in a linear fashion with no compounding; i.e. if you have three 5% cookies, a 15% cookie, the 1%, 2% and 3% RC buffs, your "base" multiplier is incremented to 136%, not the 141.2% it would be if each bonus was proportional. The Kitten upgrades, along with frenzies and the Elder Covenant, act upon this calculated base rate. The first kitten upgrade (Kitten Helpers) adds a multiplier calculated with the formula, : \text{Mult} = \text{Base} \times ((0.05 \times \text{Milk}) + 1) :where Mult = the new value of the multiplier, Base = base rate ÷100 (e.g. the value calculated above becomes 1.46), and Milk = milk percentage ÷100 (e.g. a 150% milk value makes Milk = 1.5) For our 146% example basic multiplier, with the lowest allowable 300% milk for Kitten Overseers (to make the rest of this example easy), this makes the formula: Mult = 1.46 × (0.05 × 3) + 1), i.e. 1.46 × 1.15 = 1.679, for a final value (with rounding) of 168% (plus any further modifiers from frenzies or the Elder Covenant). The second kitten upgrade (Kitten Workers) copies the value of Mult from the first upgrade into "Base", and repeats the process, except with the multiplication factor now being (0.1 \times \text{Milk}) + 1 . The third kitten upgrade (Kitten Engineers) does this again, but using (0.2 \times \text{Milk}) + 1 The fourth kitten upgrade (Kitten overseers) has the same formula as the third (0.2 \times \text{Milk}) + 1 . With all four upgrades, the final formula is \text{Mult} = \text{Base} \times ((0.05 \times \text {Milk}) + 1) \times ((0.1 \times \text {Milk}) + 1) \times ((0.2 \times \text {Milk}) + 1)^2 In simpler terms, the first upgrade adds an actual (compounding) 1/20th of the milk percentage to the bonus multiplier; the second adds a further 1/10th of this percentage, the third adds a further 1/5th on top of that, and the fourth adds another 1/5ths on top of that, multiplying each time. Our example figures thus see the multiplier rise from 146% to 168%, then 218%, then 349%, then a final 559%, almost quadrupling the final CpS. With a good number of existing linear upgrades (e.g. 15% from research and 140% from flavoured cookies) and the maximum allowable Milk (currently 372%), the effect can be even more marked, and very valuable — your 255% basic multiplier expands 4.88x to 1244%. In the later stages, where individual buildings that themselves don't quite offer a full 50 million improvement to a multi-billion total CpS start to cost in the 50 trillion range, Kitten Engineers and Overseers are a very wise investment. Not only do they significantly buff the existing CpS, but the value (not cost) of each successive building purchase is also increased by the same amount, as their contribution to CpS ends up being multiplied as a result. Bingo Center/Research Facility After you have the elder achievement and at least 7 different grandmas you are eligible to get the Bingo Center/Research Facility. After you purchase it, it will research an upgrade with each research taking 30 minutes. HOWEVER: research time is based on frames, not minutes. The game naturally runs at 30fps. If you alter that to 5fps to reduce load on your CPU, upgrades will then take 3 hours. At 10fps they take 1 hour 30 minutes, at 20fps they take 45 minutes, and so on. Research on the next upgrade will not begin until the previously researched item has been purchased. Research ¹ Purchasing the One Mind upgrade triggers the beginning of the Grandmapocalypse. Elder Pledge ² The price of Elder Pledge goes up to 4,398,046,511,104 or 814 (or, 242), and increases by 8x (23) each time. Elder Pledge does not show up in the Upgrades list. Elder Pledge is not availble when Elder Covenant is in effect. ³ The Elder Covenant and its reversion Revoke Elder Covenant do not show up in the Upgrades list, instead they can be repeatedly purchased. The "Revoke" upgrade appears in the cookie Store when the Elder Covenant is purchased and vice versa. This is not a toggleable upgrade in any conventional sense - and would be better considered "reversible" - as a change in state must be purchased each time whereas "toggling" normally refers to a single on-off switch function. Note that, at least as of v1.035, the 5% of CpS is literally that - with the Covenant in place, your overall cookie production rate, inclusive of all other bonuses and multipliers, falls to 0.95x what it would have been before. Revoking it therefore actually grants you an extra 1/19th cookies, or a 5.26% bonus to CpS. *You may notice that the price of the Sacrificial rolling pins has significantly changed, but this is not written in the changelog. *Once Elder pledge is maxed out, you should buy the sacrificial rolling pins and keep using the pledge. Because the rewards from golden cookies are CPS reliant the elder covenant is never worth it. Untill 3.9B CPS the wrath cookies (red cookies) are the best because of the increased chance on getting a cookie chain. From 3.9B CPS onward pledge is the best option. *If you are actively playing, enabling the Elder Pledge or Elder Covenant will remove the red cookies and their bad outcomes; if you have all of the gold cookie upgrades this will pay off for sure. But if you're not going to play for a good while (i.e. letting it idle overnight, or preferably a weekend) there's no benefit from pre-buying the Pledge or leaving the Covenant enabled, unless you want the Sacrificial Rolling Pins in the case of the former. *However, be careful that revoking the Covenant and then re-declaring it too soon doesn't covertly eat into your overall CpS. At the 3.05bn CpS breakpoint where Pledge and Covenant cost about the same, it may initially seem that you need just 37 minutes of idling to produce the cookies required to re-declare the Covenant after breaking it... but actually, it takes nearly 12 hours for the 5.26% bonus from breaking the Covenant to pay off. It takes longer still if your idle CpS is lower, or you haven't upgraded to Sacrificial Rolling Pins - potentially 24 hours or (much!) more. There still is no "intrinsic" bonus from leaving the Covenant in place, but by doing so you avoid the 66.67 trillion overall cost of breaking and re-declaring it, which can itself be very valuable. (Mind that there is no such hidden downside to not buying an additional Pledge - unless you are angling for the "Upgrader" achievement - as they remain a one-shot "upgrade" at all levels). However you should not buy the Covenant except for the achievement or if you are too lazy to click the elder pledge every hour. *''Note that as of v1.037 (beta), the price cap for the Elder Pledge increases eight-fold, to about 4 trillion cookies; this will of course impact on the calculations above and whether you are better off buying the Covenant or not. EG the "3.05 Gcps breakpoint" will shift upwards to about 24.4 Gcps instead, or approximately the idle production level of a no-reset, 100 Antimatter Condenser endgame.'' Other Upgrades 1 Not included in 1.037 beta. Debug Upgrades These upgrades are for debugging, and are not obtainable without cheating. For instruction on enabling these upgrades, refer to Cheating#Debug_Cheats. Buying the upgrade Gold hoard might cause your game to freeze while using Ninetainedo's cheat interface. When it freezes, reload the page. Version History When introduced on August 24, 2013, the upgrade system contained 79 items. On August 25, when version 1.02 was introduced, 2 more items are added into the system. An update note on August 25 said that the prices as well as the cookie/second boosts of different upgrades are subject to frequent change, since the game was an early release. On September 3, 2013 version 1.034 was released, adding a total of 5 new upgrades to the system. The upgrade system contained 86 items as of that release. On September 8th 1.035 introduced 7 more upgrades, increasing the amount of upgrades to 93. On September 15th, 1.036 added 10 upgrades, making the upgrades a total of 103. On October 1st, 1.0375 added 15 upgrades, increasing the number of upgrades to 118 in total. The 1.037 beta does not include the 100-building upgrades. On October 10th, 1.038 added 9 upgrades, increasing the number of total upgrades to 127. Trivia *Carpal tunnel prevention cream, and its flavor text "it...it hurts to click..." is a reference to the South Park episode "Make Love Not Warcraft". *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade called "Iron Mouse" ("Click like it's 1349!") is probably a reference to the black metal band called "1349". *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade called "Ambidextrous" ("Look ma, both hands!") is a play on the phrase, "Look ma, no hands!" *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade "Quintillion fingers" is the second half of a quote given by Boomhauer, a character of King of the Hill in an episode when he discusses navigating the Internet. *The Mine upgrade "Ultimadrill"'s flavor text makes a reference to the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with its quote "Pierce the heavens, etc...". The line "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" has been used in many other works since, predominantly internet memes. *The Shipment upgrade "Warp Drive" and its flavor text "To boldly bake." are references to Star Trek. *The Portal upgrade "Sanity Dance" and its flavor text are a reference to the '80s pop song "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats and the lyric from that song "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind" (We can change if we want to, we can leave our brains behind). *The use of Portals and the Altered Grandmas may be a reference to "Immaterium" from Warhammer 40,000, in which the minds and/or bodies of those who travel through it are significantly warped. *The Time Machine upgrade "Flux Capacitors" and its flavor text are a reference to the Flux Capacitor in the Back to the Future trilogy. *The name of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" may be a reference to the game of the same name. *The flavor text of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" ("It's full of stars!") and the flavor text of the Shipment upgrade "Chocolate Monoliths" ("My god. It's full of chocolate bars.") are references to the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey and its quote "My God! It's full of stars!". The name of the "Chocolate Monoliths" upgrade may be a reference to the mysterious objects 'Monoliths', which are the focus of the movie. *The flavor text on the Time Machine upgrade "Causality Enforcer" is a reference to the movie The Matrix, shortly after they meet the causality program of the Matrix, when Morpheus says, "What happened, happened and couldn't have happened any other way." *The in-game sprite for the time machine strongly resembles the one from the 1960 movie, "The Time Machine", based on the classic H. G. Wells novel, and superficially the machines from other dramatizations of the same. *The Antimatter Condenser upgrade "Large Macaron collider" is a reference to the Large Hadron Collider. *The quote for the cookie upgrade "Eclipse Cookies" ("Look to the cookie.") is from a Seinfeld episode, "The Dinner Party", where Jerry orders an eclipse cookie. He explains to Elaine that they must 'look to the cookie' and all our race problems will be solved (this is referring to the black and white colors on the cookie, in harmony). *The quote for the cookie upgrade "Madeleines" ("Unforgettable!") is a reference to the book In Search of Lost Time by Marcel Proust, in which madeleines are used to contrast involuntary memory with voluntary memory. *The 4 cookies added in 1.036 - Madeleines, Palets, Palmiers and Sablés - are types of French biscuits, which may be a form of cheeky patriotism on Orteil's part. *The 4 new cookie upgrades added in version 1.075, Caramoas, Sagalongs, Shortfoils and Win Mints, are based on Girl Scout cookies, referring to Samoas, Tagalongs, Trefoils and Thin Mints respectively. *The prices of the Kitten upgrades may be a reference to the common myth that cats have nine lives. *The Mouse upgrade "Adamantium Mouse" is in reference to the fictitious metal of the same name in the Marvel Comics Universe and other popular media. *The Mouse upgrade "Unobtainium mouse" references a hypothetical material. *The title of the "Get Lucky" upgrade is a reference to the Daft Punk song of the same name. The flavor text even makes a reference to a section of the song's lyrics: "(I'm/She's/We're) up all night to get lucky." *The flavor text of the debug upgrade "Ultrascience" ("YEAH, SCIENCE!") may be a reference to a quote said by Jesse Pinkman in a Breaking Bad episode titled "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal." *The flavor text of the debug upgrade "Neuromancy" may be referring to the Grandmas of the Grandmapocalypse. *Building a factory for Jaffa cakes may be a reference to the Yogscast Minecraft Tekkit series based on that idea. *The flavor text "If you want to bake a cookie from scratch, you must first build a factory." might be a reference to the Carl Sagan quote "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe." **It is also a reference to the yogscast tekkit series, where the group set out to make a jaffa cake factory. *The flavor text of the "Heavenly chip secret" upgrade may be a reference to a quote from the original Legend of Zelda game for the NES- "It's a secret to everybody.' *The name and flavor text of the Loreols upgrade is a reference to the L'Oréal brand and slogan. **They also may be a reference to Oreo brand cookies. *The name and flavor text of Grease's Cups is a reference to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups chocolate candy. *Sextillion Fingers has been buffed; originally, it added 100 CpS each cursor for every non-cursor, like Quintillion Fingers, now it gives 200 CpS each cursor. Category:1.0 Update Category:Gameplay